Something of An Outcast
by ChuckingDaffodils
Summary: She's a bit... unique" Story of the affliction between Nevile Luna. Not putting them together was JKR's only mistake. NevillexLuna Please R&R! : K for now, will change later on.


A/n: I'm taking a break from writing my DracoxOC story "Falling Slowly" to work on this story, which I've wanted to write for a while now and it is NevillexLuna. Please R&R and Enjoy! :)

**Prologue**

My name is Neville Longbottom, and I was 14 years old when I first saw her. I remember the day as clear as if it were yesterday:

It was a rather chilly December afternoon of my fourth year. I had just been released, along with my other Gryffindor classmates, from a dance lesson taught by Professor McGonagall. Unlike the other boys, I had thoroughly enjoyed it, and at that moment I was practicing my footwork while moving down the corridor. Unfortunately for me, other boys my age, especially that git Draco Malfoy, don't think dancing is something teenaged boys should do. So, on my way up to Gryffindor Tower, I ran into... guess who?

You've got it. Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Nice dancing there, Longbottom.' Draco sneered as I watched my feet dance their way up the stairs. 'You trying to be a ballerina?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." I muttered.

"Oh, is that a threat, Longbottom?' Draco mocked. 'I'm so scared of _Longbottom_; what is he going to do, _fall_ on me?" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

I was trying my hardest to ignore Malfoy's jeers, and kept practicing dance steps. However, I had forgotten that this particular staircase had a false step...

Draco and his lankys burst out in laughter as I struggled to free my foot. After I pulled my foot out, however, they refused to let me up the stairs; I was only one floor down from the Fat Lady's portrait, and I didn't know any other way to get up there. So, exasperated, I turned around and went back down the stairs, taking extra precaution not to step on the false step.

So I went down the corridor on the 5th Floor, which was full of boy students who were approaching girl students nervously. Many of them got rejected and ridiculed. Just thinking about when I would have to ask someone if they would like to go with me to the Yule Ball made my face turn red, and I hurried down the corridor and turned into another corridor, which was empty except for a small group of girls gabbing. I hurried past the cluster of chatters, avoiding eye contact, and slowed my pace once I had reached the middle of the hall.

And then I saw her. A girl exited out of one of the classrooms ahead of me, and she was heading in the same direction I was. She was thin and medium height; she had waist-length blonde hair that swayed from side to side as she skipped down the hall.

-----

A week passed, and the Yule Ball was fast approaching. I had yet to see the girl that I saw in the hall before, and I was becoming more and more anxious to ask her to the ball. The only catch was that I knew nothing about her.

It was Christmas Eve eve, two days before the Yule Ball, and had yet to ask someone. So, that evening, I descended the stairs from my dormitory to the common room.

"_Hmm,_' I thought, surveying the room. '_Who could I ask?_"

There were many pretty girls around the room, but none that I felt comfortable enough talking to. Then I noticed Hermione sitting near the fireplace. I approached her cautiously.

"Hi, Hermione." I said.

"Hello, Neville!' she greeted, closing her book. 'How are you?"

"I'm fine.' I answered nervously, blushing. 'Listen, do you- er- would you like to, erm, go-to-the-Ball-with-me?"

Hermione paused for a moment and tried to understand what I was saying.

"Oh!' she exclaimed. 'I'm really sorry, Neville; I'm already going with someone.' I tried not to look disappointed. 'But, if you'd like, I don't think Ginny is going with anyone. You could ask her." Hermione pointed to one of the big, squishy armchairs on the opposite side of the Common room. I grinned slightly. Ginny was nice, and pretty.

"Thanks, Hermione!' I said. 'Oh, by the way, do you know a girl; she's thin and is about medium height, with waist-length blonde hair, that likes to skip?"

Hermione hesitated, thinking.

"I'm sorry, Neville,' she answered. ' I don't think I've heard of her. But perhaps Ginny has, you could ask her."

I thanked Hermione and made my way towards Ginny's armchair, where she was reading a 'History of Magic' textbook.

"Hullo, Ginny." I greeted. She too closed her book, and greeted me friendly.

"Hi, Neville!" she chirped.

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, Neville,' she paused. 'I would love to go with you! Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome." I blushed.

I started to leave, but remembered a very important question.

"Ginny,' I said. 'Do you know a girl who's thin and is about medium height, with waist-length blonde hair, that skips in the halls?"

Ginny thought for a moment.

"Is she in Gryffindor?" she asked.

"I don't know what house she is in, or what year,' I answered truthfully. 'But I think she's probably not in Gryffindor, or I would have recognized her, and I don't think she's in my year, because I would have recognized her from a class."

Ginny bit her lip in thought.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about!' Ginny finally said. 'That's Luna Lovegood. She's in my year, in Ravenclaw, and she sits behind me in Charms class." Ginny hesitated.

"She's a little... unique.' Ginny continued. 'And I think that she's gone home for the holidays." she finished, as if reading my thoughts.

I thanked Ginny, and returned up to the dorm to practice my footwork for the upcoming Ball.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the prologue; I can't promise that the next chapter will be up straight away, but I'll try to get it up soon; what with work, and I'm also going to add chapters to "Falling Slowly" and "The Anti-Twilight Story", it'll probably be a pretty short Chapter. 


End file.
